


Love me Anyway

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia
Summary: She would always love him





	Love me Anyway

“I can't do this Alastor. I'm sorry.”

Those were the words that broke Alastor Moody's heart. He had just asked his Hogwarts sweetheart to come and be with him as he continued on with his Auror training.

“But why Minnie? I thought you cared about me and loved me.” Alastor didn't want to admit it, but it hurt him to even imagine a world without his Minerva. He thought that asking her to join him at the Black Lake around sunset would be the perfect timing and a better setting in which to ask her.

“Alastor, I do love you, but you know why I can't do this. I couldn't live with the thought of you not returning home one day and getting that letter.”

Minerva knew she had to end this. She didn't want to, but it was for the best. Alastor was the type of guy to leap into the action without really thinking about the consequences. He was a true Gryffindor, always trying to do the right thing. Now Minerva herself was a Gryffindor as well, but that didn't mean she wanted to take chances like Alastor did. She wanted to focus for after graduation and continue on with her apprenticeship with Professor Dumbledore to become the next Transfiguration Professor.

“Alastor, you take too many risks, one of these days your luck is going to run out and then what? I don't want to constantly be worried after every day wondering if you'll come home or not. I'm sorry Alastor, I will always love you.”

With that, Minerva turned and walked away from Alastor Moody. Those would be last words that Minerva McGonagall would speak to Alastor Moody until a few year later

~Five year Time skip~

“Alastor I told you to be careful and look what happened!” McGonagall felt a little bad for thinking this, but she was just glad it was his eye that was gone and not Alastor himself.

“Honestly woman, I'm sitting here in St. Mungos and you still find the time to nag me?” Alastor rolled his remaining eye at her. The bed that they provided him was little more than a lumpy cot.

A few hours ago he had been facing off two dark wizards when one of them hit him in the eye with a severing charm. He had to admit that was not his finest hour, after waking up to discover not only has his eye had been removed. But after finding out that his Minerva was sitting beside his bed, holding his hand while he slept, he had to admit, it was nice to see that she still cared about him enough to come see him.

“Alastor you could have been killed! You need to be aware of your surroundings more! What if those wizards had been precise in their aim?” Minnie didn't even want to think about that. Just the fact that Alastor was here and she could be with him was enough.

“You know you love me Minnie.” Alastor grinned, both himself and Minnie knew that she could never stay that mad at him for too long.

McGonagall sighed, “ I do Alastor, I do.”

“You know you could always come be my nurse after i-”

“Don't push your luck Moody.” Minerva glared at Alastor as only she could.

That was one of the last times that McGonagall would speak to Alastor Moody until a few decades and a Tri-Wizard Tournament later.

After she and her fellow colleague Severus and Headmaster Dumbledore discovered that an impostor had not only imprisoned him within his own trunk for several months, but had managed to fool them all.

After arriving at the Hospital Wing and given the all clear by Madam Pomfrey, she went to his bedside, sat down and held his hand till he awakened.

“What happened? I need a drink.” Alastor was in no mood for anything when he woke up after being locked up for so long.

“You will do no such thing Alastor. You will rest, you will do what Poppy asks you to do and that is it.” Minerva gave Moody 'the look' to let him know that she was serious about this. After what had happened, she was scared for him. After all these years, only a few things could make her this worried and one of those things, was Alastor Moody.

“I'm fine woman, leave me be.”

“I will do no such thing, now sit still and stop grumbling like a child.” After that, Moody reluctantly settled down and allowed for the both of them to have a quiet moment together, just holding each others hands.

They would have many more moments together, even after the Second Wizarding War had started. They were few and far in between but it was enough for them.

~Time skip~

It had been a few years after the War and the Order had prevailed. Voldemort was gone and everyone could try to start a new life. However, not everyone would be able to enjoy their new found freedom.

Minerva slowly walked up the hill where there was only a single alder tree standing tall, to the place where she knew by heart now.

Alastor's grave.

She conjured a chair and sat down enjoying the breeze that came through. Looking out over the untamed clearing that was full of life.

“I knew it would end like this Moody.”

She said this as she watched birds fly above her and the breeze seemed to calm. Minerva sighed and look back down at Alastors grave, which was just a small stone protruding from the ground with hardly anything around but the tall and majestic alder tree.

“I knew it, but I still love you and will always love you.” Minerva laid the flowers down on the grave and transfigured them into glass so that they would not die so easily, just like her love for him.


End file.
